


Private

by tetsubinatu



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsubinatu/pseuds/tetsubinatu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James comes across some porn.</p>
<p>Warning: angst and a little bit of self-loathing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Somniare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somniare/gifts).



> Sorry that this isn't a more cheerful present, Som! I hope you like it anyway.

James didn't make a habit of watching porn, still less gay porn, but this particular link was unusual. Most of the porn advertising that popped up on his screen had pretty boys in it or absurdly muscled men, but this link had an older man, distinguished if not handsome, and there was something about the protective curve of his arm around his younger companion that made James slow his hand as it automatically moved to delete the pop-up.

Fingers hovered, indecisively, for long moments before James blew out his breath and clicked the link.

The dialogue was stupid. James turned the sound off. The older man's voice was faux-uppercrust and the timbre of it was annoyingly light. The visuals though, were much better. He couldn't see much of the older man, who had his back to the camera for most of the time - just his firm, muscled legs, lightly dusted with hair, and the ripple of his back and buttocks as he leaned over his seated companion.

The younger man was tall, but the older dominated their interaction without even seeming to try. There was something protective and tender about him as he guided his companion's movements, and the younger man's easy deference didn't seem weak, but natural and generous. James didn't think that this was their first time together; every movement spoke of familiarity and affection.

James watched until they finished, lying sated side by side on the generic bed. The older man's hand lingered in his companion's hair, combing idly through it as he turned to kiss the younger man's neck just before the clip ended. James ran through it again, guilty and embarrassed at how much the clip aroused him, but that was the end of his free trial, it seemed – a message came up asking him to subscribe to the service for a monthly fee, and he clicked it swiftly closed, as ashamed as he was turned on.

From time to time after that he thought about going back and subscribing, although he knew he never would. Sometimes in the night he remembered the older man's legs, flexing with power as he drove into his lover's pale arse, and the younger man's head thrown back as he obviously panted and moaned his pleasure.

Taboo, forbidden.

He could **never** admit that he heard Robbie's voice accompanying the image. “Come on James. Put your back into it!”

God. He was sick.

He shivered as he came, alone in the uncaring dark.


End file.
